The present disclosure relates to spray hood assemblies adapted to be moved over undesired foliage so as to temporarily enclose them when liquids (e.g., agricultural chemicals such as herbicide) are sprayed. The spray hood assemblies may assist in ensuring that a high percentage of the sprayed liquids are deposited where they are intended to be sprayed rather than being blown away or onto adjacent desired plants.
Known are several spray hood, or shield, assemblies adapted to be moved over plants being grown in rows in a field so as to temporarily enclose them when liquids or agricultural chemicals are sprayed thereby helping to ensure that a high percentage of the sprayed liquids are deposited on or around undesired foliage intended to be sprayed rather than being blown away or onto adjacent plants. Such spray hoods have been sold by Ryan Manufacturing, Box 239, Newark, Ill. 60551 and Hiniker Company, P.O. Box 3407, Mankato, Minn. 56001, and are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,581 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,933. Further, additional spray hoods, or shields, have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,933, U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,969, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,605.